


Pamela Winchell's List of Fun things to do when you're...retired.

by ErisAcolyte



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Gen, I just thought that Trish would follow Pamela into retirement, In a horrific kinda way, Kinda Les-yay, kinda cute, not really - Freeform, spoilers for 52 the retirement of Pamela Winchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisAcolyte/pseuds/ErisAcolyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh god, what if no one stopped Pamela's retirement rampage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pamela Winchell's List of Fun things to do when you're...retired.

A is for Amateur radio:  
“Cecil, get out of my studio!”

B is for Bird watching:  
“It’s like asking what are birds? What are birds? We just don’t know.”

C is for Coin Collecting:  
“And a triple dip recession.”

D is for Dancing:  
“—the night away!”

E is for Embroidery:  
“Sewn onto human flesh.”

F is for Fishing:  
“You use this big hook! Like this!” –crash- “Yes?”

G is for Geocaching:  
“Look, another bloodstone!”

H is for Hunting:  
“And crafting weapons from their bones!”

I is for Inline Skating:  
“I keep the blades nice and sharp!”

J is for Juggling:  
“…these torn out human hearts!”

K is for Kite-flying:  
“Damn, its stuck in a complimentary tree…”

L is for Lego Building:  
“…I’ll just make a new city to rule.”

M is for Magic:  
“Trish, are you a virgin, by any chance?”

P is for Photography:  
“And the theft of just so many souls.”

Q is for Questioning:  
“Who says it’s not a hobby? You? It was you, wasn’t it!”

R is for Rafting:  
“But Strex never put the water in the marina, Ms. Winchell!” “Then you’ll just have to row harder, Trish.”

S is for Skiing:  
“Though I doubt we’ll find any mountains…”

T is for Taxidermy:  
“Just hold still, Trish!”

U is for Urban Exploration:  
“Next stop people; the Dog Park! Mwahahahaha!”

V is for Vintage Clothing:  
“Cecil won’t miss all these tunics…”

W is for Watersports:  
“Um...Ms. Winchell…I don’t feel comfortable doing this.”

X is for X-raying:  
“Who knew we had so many irradiated citizens?

Y is for Yoga:  
“I’ve found enlightenment! And it’s given me third eye lasers!”

Z is for Zoology:  
“Release the wheat-snakes…”

**Author's Note:**

> ...did you spot the "Look Around You" reference? Didja? ^_^


End file.
